


Gohan x Female Freiza x female Cell challenge

by Joey420



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gohan x female Freiza x female Cell, Super saiyan 4 Gohan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey420/pseuds/Joey420
Summary: Ok i don't  know how to make requests or challenges so I'm putting out a challenge here.this is a dragon ball z Gohan x female Freiza x female Cell challenge for all you dragon ball z fans and authors.
Relationships: Gohan x female Freiza, Gohan x harem - Relationship





	Gohan x Female Freiza x female Cell challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I don't know how to make requests or put out challenges so I'm putting out a challenge here I'm hoping to see a lot of good authors make awesome books out of my idea here. 
> 
> Ok this is a dragon ball z Gohan x female Freiza x female Cell.

Ok so here's the idea for the challenge. 

Ok so what if both Freiza and Cell was female and the moment female Freiza and female Cell met Gohan they fell madly in love with him and plans to make him there lover but after Goku defeated Freiza on namek female Freiza managed to keep her body in tact and make her way to earth how ever when she gets there she finds Gohan and Gohan convinced her to give up being a tyrant and stay on earth exchange for Gohan be her lover so female Freiza joins the z fighters along with her lover Gohan in there many adventures and battles and then female Cell comes and after Gohan defeated her she also managed to survive and just like with female Freiza he convinced her to join t by e z fighters instead of being there enemy exchange for Gohan being her lover now with his two lovers female Freiza and female Cell joining the z fighters in their adventures and battles what challenges will be waiting in the future join Gohan and his two lovers who still hates everyone but only tolerate them for Gohan has they become one of the strongest warriors in the universe and face against the most powerful warriors in the universe. 

Ok so this will follow dragon ball z to dragon ball super with any twist and tweaks you want to add ok and Gohan will learn super saiyan 1,2,3 and 4 ok


End file.
